justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Bandar Selekeh
Bandar Selekeh is a medium-sized island in Just Cause 2. Description The island is mostly recognized for its large paved racetrack. There are always between 2 and 4 Titus ZJs, driving around the track. They have Ular Boys as drivers. Both before and after the Propaganda Trailer is destroyed, the Panau Military will fire at the racers, but only two soldiers will spawn after the trailer is destroyed. The shape of the track from above looks like a simplified and lengthened version of the Mantorp Park race track in Sweden. Avalanche Studios is Swedish, so this could be an Easter Egg for the Swedish track. There are no roads leading to this island except for the highway bridge crossing it, so the only ways to get a vehicle there (that can't already be found there) are airlifting by helicopter, diving off the edge of the highway, ordering a vehicle via black market, or using boats. There is also a small set of buildings to the south-east of the island. This is where the propaganda trailer, water tower and some of the collectible items can be found. There's also a small temple on the northwest corner of the island. There is one Drug Drop on the bridge. The name means "Messy Town" in Malay and "Airport's Stain" in Indonesian. Completion *2 Fuel Depots. *1 Water Tower. *1 Propaganda Trailer. *5 Wind Turbines. *3 Resource items: **2 Vehicle parts. **1 Weapon part. Vehicles Every vehicle here will give you heat if the Panau Military see you driving them. *Mancini Cavallo 1001 - Under a shelter roof, near where the fuel depots are. *MV V880 - Near the propaganda trailer. *2-4 Titus ZJ - Driving around the track. You attain pre-heat when in Stunt position and if you hijack the vehicle. Attractions *Place a Triggered Explosive on the road in the route of a racecar and don't set it off. When a car crashes into it, the car will flip into the air. *Try shooting out the cars' tires for some fun results. *Drive head on into the racers in a particularly fast vehicle. *Ride around with a racer in the passenger seat of their vehicle. *Grapple cars to the ground, and watch as they flip out. *Grapple cars to the spinning Wind Turbine blades. This is tricky but once done, it can be rather humorous. *Grapple your car to another racer's car, then let him drag you around, or you can drag him around. *Try barging the racers off the road into certain death. *Race. *Chase other cars in an armed Garret Traver-Z, destroying them with gunfire. *Leave a random vehicle and wait until a driver passes by, steal the driver's vehicle and he will take the random vehicle you left behind. This is particularly amusing if you leave behind a slow or cumbersome car such as a Tuk Tuk, garbage truck, or a limo. *This is hard to achieve. Grapple the propaganda trailer and wait for one of the Titus ZJs to drive into grappling range. Grapple the trailer to the Titus ZJ and watch the car and the trailer flip. You might have to kill the soldiers guarding it first. *This is the best place where you can achieve stunt points, because the roads are very wide and long. *Call in the Monster Truck (DLC) via Black Market and mow the passing racers down. *Do a drag race. Glitches Main articles: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches and Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. *The southern lane of the bridge has traffic going in the wrong direction between the half-way point (X:9070; Y:11280) and the end of the bridge (X:9500; Y:10550). In this section, all traffic drives west, which causes traffic jams at the midway point as vehicles turn around. *The vehicle discoloration glitch, which causes a vehicle to become bright white has been seen here rarely. Gallery Drifting a Titus ZJ at Bandar Selekeh.png|This is a good place for Drifting. Bandar Selekeh overhead view night.jpg|An overview of the track at night. Bandar Selekeh marketplace night.jpg|Civilians gather to watch the race. Bandar Selekeh "pit stop".jpg|Pit stop. Bandar Selekeh overhead view morning.jpg|A slight overview in the morning. Bandar Selekeh "pit stop" with Mancini Cavallo 1001.jpg|Pit stop 2. Bandar Selekeh water tower.jpg|The mountains beyond the Panauan water tower. Bandar Selekeh inner area.jpg|Another part of the track. Bandar Selekeh steep bend.jpg|The bend. Bandar Selekeh Propaganda Trailer and MV V880.jpg|Panauan troops WILL fire upon the racers if they (the faction soldiers) get too close within radius. So Rico killed them. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:Easter Eggs Category:Islands of Panau Category:Just Cause 2: Settlements marked as Villages